


Favorite Kind

by Mystik



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, This is just porn people, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blond. Check. Southern accent. Check. Incredibly hot. Double check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, written for the Jared Padalecki Gloryhole Challenge on bottom_sammy LJ, for the prompt of "Josh Holloway, with Jensen and Jared".

Blond. Check.

Southern accent. Check.

**_Incredibly_** hot. Double check.

 

Okay, so maybe Jared had a really specific kink. Who wouldn’t? He worked with Jensen fucking Ackles for God’s sake! And was regularly fucked by him, thank you very much.

So when, in a random network party, he saw that…God, standing on the other side of the room, talking and laughing all around, he couldn’t prevent the gasp that escaped his mouth. And of course, Jensen noticed. His lover just looked sideways to him, smirking.

“So…anything you wanna tell me?”

“What do you mean?” whispered Jared, trying really hard to cover the fact that he just behaved like a thirteen year-old fangirl.

“So…I didn’t know you had a hard on for the blond, southern type. Oh wait. I did know.”

“Fuck you.”

“Wouldn’t you prefer it was him?” whispered Jensen on his ear. “While I fuck your mouth with my cock?”

Fucker.

“Jensen, he’s not even gay, he’s married, for Christ sake!” his voice wasn’t aroused. Not at all.

“We weren’t gay either and look at us now.”

Jared turned his head to look at his lover’s face.

“Confident, aren’t we?”

Jensen smirked, razor-sharp, and that sent a little pang of heat to his groin.

“Wait for me outside baby,” he bit his ear. “I’ll bring you a gift.”

 

And with that Jensen walked away, going straight in Josh Holloway’s direction. Holy fucking shit.

* * *

So Jensen was a fucking fucker. Or he had incredibly mind powers. Because in less than half an hour Jared was on his way to their shared house with nobody else than Sawyer with them. And he didn’t have a clue of what Jensen said to convince the guy, because as soon as they crossed the threshold, Josh was behind him, bringing him back to his powerful, **_hot_** body.

"So…” god, the sweet drawl was making his insides go all mushy. “Your boy there said you had some good ol’ crush on me. Is that so?”

“Yeah…” gasped Jared, unable to hide the affect that person did to him.

Josh hummed on his ear, like he was thinking what he would do with him. Jensen approached and stopped in front of him, raising his hand and sliding through his chest, caressing above his shirt.

“We should really do something about that,” began Jensen, approaching more, now pressing his powerful, **_hot_** body against him. “Because I get jealous easily.”

Josh chuckled.

“The way I see it we should get me out of his system. And that could be achieved with a simple…” he rubbed his groin against Jared’s ass. “…good…” another rub. “…fuck.”

 

Jared closed his eyes, totally surrendering to those two. Jensen laughed, low and husky, agreeing. He closed the distance and kissed Jared fiercely, gripping his hair and moving his head in the place he wanted, deepening the kiss. Jared grabbed Jensen’s waist, just to have a place to hold on, while he felt Josh’s lips biting and kissing his neck and shoulder, his shirt long ago pushed to the side.

“On the bed.” gasped Jared, ending the kiss to recover some air.

Jensen smirked sharply and tugged him by his belt.

“You don’t have a say in this.”

He made Jared walked towards him as they went to the couch. Josh just followed, really close behind him. Jensen lies down on the couch and spread his legs, his bulge visible underneath the denim.

“Get me out Jay and put your mouth to good use.”

Josh approached from behind and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Let’s get you comfortable, shall we?” spoke Josh quietly, soon taking off Jared’s shirt.

Jared crawled towards Jensen on the couch, his eager hands soon opening the fly, the zipper echoing loudly on the living room. Jared licked his lips, his breath coming in harsh pants as he took Jensen’s half-hard cock out of the boxers, just enough so he could lick at the head, his mouth sucking the crown. Jensen gasped, throwing his head back, exposing the pale column of his throat. Jared moaned around Jensen’s cock.

“So hot.”

The whisper surprised him a little but soon Jared felt Josh’s hands opening the fly of his jeans. Soon he was completely naked, while Jensen and Josh were still totally covered. And that was so hot. Josh approached, gripping his narrow waist, rubbing his still covered crotch against Jared’s bare ass.

“Would you like that inside your tight ass, darlin’?”

Jared moaned, nodding as he could with Jensen’s cock now halfway inside his mouth. Jensen gripped his hair, starting to move his hips, fucking his mouth.

“You might wanna prepare him Josh.” said Jensen.

 

Josh laughed, rich and warm, before Jared heard him dropping on his knees, and using both hands to spread his cheeks. The brunette felt warm breath and rough stubble against his skin and that made him suck Jensen more enthusiastically, slurping the now hard cock inside his mouth like one of his favorite candies.   
At the first lick, his whole body shuddered. Jensen tugged his hair harder, his hips fucking his mouth faster. Jared relaxed, letting Jensen’s cock hit the back of his throat. Suddenly all he could feel was Josh’s harsh tongue and mouth sucking and licking his hole, the spit making easier. The stubble was rubbing and scratching the tender skin of his cheeks, but that only added to his arousal. His cock laid hanging between his legs, pulsing and damp at the tip. He reaches with his right hand, starting to jerk off in time with Josh’s tongue in him. Soon he feels a finger alongside the tongue and bucks against the touch, making him choke a little on Jensen’s cock. His lover slows the pace, but keeps thrusting against his lips, spurts of precome already hitting his tongue, making him eager. After the second finger enters him, both tips barely scratching his prostate, Jared moans loud, the sound vibrating all around the cock inside his mouth. He feels Jensen’s grip tighten.

“Fuck him already.” is the harsh demand.

Josh stands on his feet, his two fingers still moving in and out of Jared’s hole. He uses his free hand to open his jeans, and lowers it enough for put his hard cock out. Deliberately he takes his fingers off and rubs the rounded head against Jared’s entrance, the damp tip easing the way along with Josh’s saliva. He starts entering, the only sound coming from Jared being a low hiss. His mouth tightens around Jensen’s cock, taking him deeper. His hand slows down on his cock, because it’s too much sensation for him to handle. Jensen’s tugs on his hairs and he looks up. Jensen is looking back, the other hand beneath his shirt, where he is currently pinching one of his nipples.

“I didn’t say you could stop sucking me.” hisses Jensen.

Jared’s eyes flutter as he moans and then he feels as Josh’s groin slaps against his ass. God, he’s all the way inside and it burns _so_ good. Jared’s hand leaves his cock and he touches his balls, one of his long fingers feeling the place where Josh’s is impaled, stretching him open. That causes a sharp intake of breath from the older man and then he’s withdrawing, taking out until only the head is inside, stretching his hole wide, rubbing against the rim. Jared’s grips the base of his cock, his mouth now starting a sucking motion on Jensen’s cock, his head bobbing up and down. Jensen groans loud and is followed by a husky grunt from Josh, who slams right back in, initiating the fuck in the earnest. Jared is trapped between then, his mind overloading with the sensations, his ass being split open by Josh and his mouth being fucked raw by Jensen’s thick girt.

And he loves everything; the grunts, the filthy words pouring from their lips, their cocks. He let go of his cock and use both hands to hold himself, threatening to fall against the couch with each movement of Jensen’s hips or each thrust of Josh. His eyes fill with tears of the amount of pleasure, Jared barely containing himself together. He closes his eyes and moves forward, swallowing Jensen entire cock, his nose brushing against the pubic dark-blond hair. Jensen chokes off on a moan and suddenly he swells more inside his mouth, before exploding. Jensen’s tugs his head and droplets of cum land on his nose and the corners of his mouth, the rest of it pouring all over Jensen’s cock, boxers and jeans. Jared licks the corners of his mouth eagerly and Jensen smirks.

“Didn’t get anything baby?” he tugs his head closer again. “Come here.”

 

Jared is not even thinking anymore, Josh’s thrust is gaining more force and speed, his hands spreading his cheek wide apart, blue eyes watching his hole stretched around his cock.

“Such a slut boy you have here.” grunts Josh.

Jensen laughs, moaning when Jared starts licking his sensitive cock, lapping the cum, cleaning him up.

“You have no idea Josh. Should see how much he loves to ride a cock. A true cowboy.”

“Is that right?” the accent, thick as molasses, washes over Jared like a caress. “If you don’t mind someday I’ll have to watch.”

 

And the idea, the **_thought_** of Josh watching him as he fucks himself on Jensen’s cock is enough to make his cock twitch. He moans around Jensen’s cock, still lapping the cum dirtying him and one of his hands curl around his aching dick. One touch and he’s exploding all over the place, staining the couch and his thighs. Josh grunts above him.

“Sweet Lord, tight like a fucking vice…”

Jensen’s makes him let go of his cock and he lowers enough to kiss him fully, tasting himself on Jared’s mouth. Two sharp thrusts and Jared moans inside the kiss, feeling Josh fill him up with spunk.

 

Slowly Josh withdraws, taking his cock off Jared. Jared’s body collapses on the couch, Jensen barely holding him. He closes his eyes. Josh put his spent cock inside his boxer and jeans, before closing the zipper. Jared sighs happily, snuggling against Jensen’s thigh. He can hear Josh’s laugh.

“He’s gonna sleep like the dead now son, I can tell.”

Jensen laughs too, caressing Jared’s hair tenderly. Jared sighs as he hears Josh leaving the house.

“So Jen…” he starts a few minutes later, his voice sleepy. “What did you say to him to make him agree?”

He can feel Jensen’s smirk even tough he can’t see.

“Simple: I said you had a hard on for Sawyer. And Dean. And would love to know how it feels like to be fucked by both.”

Jared laughs, stretching his body alongside Jensen’s. He bits his lover’s ear.

“You know what I love more? Sam being fucked by Dean. Wanna try that one?”

Jensen’s answer is a squeeze on his ass.

 

 

THE END


End file.
